how times have changed
by Wheniloveklaineandcrisscolfer
Summary: Darren and Chris are best friends in highschool and they have been since they were 3, so what happens when someone insults Chris in class? who's side is Darren on and what will this mean for their friendship? FLUFF! a tiny bit of angst but mainly fluffy cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys, this story is about how Chris and Darren grew up together in highschool, it is non canon and obviously AU. **_

_**There will be about 10ish chapters unless you guys prompt some massive plot twist that I'll include. Anyway, I usually write ahead and because I've just moved and haven't had internet for the past few months I've had a lot of time to catch up, well more than usual anyways. So i reached the midpoint of chapter 6 last night... haha... so if you want plot twists then SEND THEM FAST :)**_

_**Updates will be weekly every Friday (hopefully) because if I say daily, then I'll feel really guilty and pressured if i don't complete them fast enough, anyways, here is Chapter one and I'm sorry for any mistakes or confusion.**_

_**And this chapter is to mainly establish the characters relationships :)**_

_**PS: my version of Darren and Chris are much like their characters on glee but, will NOT be the same as Kurt and Blaine, although you may spot some similarities... oh and I've put a few quotes from the two actors into the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters because they are real people and I can't own them... sadly but the plot is all mine, if you prompt a twist to the story line, I WILL credit you :3.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Chris had been friends with Darren his entire life, any time he thought back to a specific day, Darren would be there with him. The shorter goof ball had helped him with several unpleasant situations and was really the only reason he was still at this school. When the bullying had gotten extremely bad and his dad had offered to home school him, he had declined the offer because he knew he needed Darren just as much as Darren needed him.

Darren had gotten a lot of crap from the jocks because he was friends with Chris and they thought, even though Darren had made it very clear on several occasions that this wasn't the case, that he would 'get infected' and turn gay around Chris

The taller boy had secretly cried at Darren's outbursts about not being gay because he thought that the older boy hated and was disgusted by the idea of being called gay, and also because initially, Chris had thought that Darren might like him the way that he liked Darren. This was obviously not the case but, he had decided not to bring it up as it would only have caused him further embarrassment and he really didn't need to possibly loose his only friend over this stupid crush.

The two young boys had always been close and the slightly taller was very glad that that hadn't changed after he had told his friend that he was gay. Said boy had simply smiled and pulled him into a long and warm hug while whispering the words "I know and I don't care"; a slightly teary eyed Chris had clung to his oldest friend and had confessed that he thought that Darren was going to out him like everyone else had, and that was the reason he had kept this from Darren for so long. The curly haired teenager had only once again pulled him into a tight and meaningful hug and kissed his cheek, saying that that would never happen.

Chris smiled at the memory and walked down the hallway in his black jeans and a slightly tighter polo shirt that vibrated in personality but was just discrete enough to hide him in the usual hallway crowds. This obviously never stopped one, Darren Criss spotting him from a mile away. Chris quickly slid down the hall, around the corner, through his chemistry classroom and then out of the back of the room, back into the hallway. He had found this short cut a while ago, well Darren had found it and had taken his hand after class whispering " I know a short cut" this had made Chris flush a light pink and not from the hushed, soft, caring, smooth, Okay Okay, so maybe also from the way he had said the words but mainly from the fact that he was running with his crush, hand in hand through the school that had done nothing but made him feel bad about himself for the entire time that he attended and it felt great to run hand in hand with another boy through the very school that had discriminated against him for so long; even if it was just on a friend ship basis. This short cut let them avoid most bullies and made sure they reached their lockers without any hurtful words thrown at them.

When he reached his locker he saw the chirpy little, yes little as in short the pun was definitely intended, bundle of joy, that he called his goof ball friend wandering through the chemistry room he had only just vacated "hey dorky McGoofball" Chris teased the curly haired boy and mock cried in pain at a gentle hit to the arm from said friend.

Darren fake pouted and opened his locker quickly, blocking Chris from his view and fake ignoring said friend. He dramatically turned his nose up at the blue eyed brunette and let out a mock puff of air. Chris chuckled quietly, trying not to pull focus in the hallway as that would just cause this kinda awesome moment to seize and they would have to pretend to just be talking normally rather than the flirty banter that the brunette enjoyed so very much. Chris leaned his head against Darren's shoulder and pouted in return "I'm sorry dare, I'm just teasing and, 'ya know I looooveeessss ya" he said sarcastically, 'not such a joke eh?!' his inner monologue reminded him but he shut the annoying voice of his sub conscience away quickly, so that he wouldn't feel the empty feeling of heart ache that he had been suppressing for many years now.

The grin on the hazel eyed boys face was unmistakable and only spread the soft and warm trickling feeling of adoration filling Chris' chest. "I love you to buddy, as mean as you can be. At least you didn't call me triangle brown McShortypants, that would have annoyed me more".

Chris tried to hide to sting in his heart at the word 'buddy'. Well of course he was only Darren's friend and he was reminded of that every day that he would see a hand full of girls ogling Darren because well, he was so hot, straight and TOTALLY adorable. Yet he never seemed to date, sure he'd had a few girlfriends, but he would always spend more time with Chris than with them and never seemed to keep them for long. But yet again he was STRAIGHT and even though the curly haired boy didn't like labels, Chris needed them in his head to stop his mind from wandering to imaginations of him and Darren on a date. That could obviously never happen.

A soft voice pulled him back to reality. For a second Chris thought that this could be the voice of an angel and then he thought a bit more before he recognised the voice as Darren's... yep definitely an angels voice... his subconscious told him.

"Chris? Hey bub, you disappeared there for a bit, where did you go? And can I come next time?"

Chris had a look of confusion on his face... did Darren just call him 'bub'? As in short for 'babe' or 'baby'? "Ha-ha, very funny, triangle brows McShortypants! I was...well... thinking and unless you find a way to creep into my skull and somehow into my thoughts, NO you can't come next time!".

Darren frowned at him, something was wrong, he was wearing that mask that covered his true face when he was sad or uncomfortable or even when he was embarrassed.

"okay, I'm going to forget what you just called me because there are more important things right now like... you... Chris you're really important to me and I know you know that but, I just want to make sure. You know that what ever is bothering you, you can talk to me okay? Trust me... please?" at this point Chris tried to tell him that nothing was wrong because he really didn't want to tell his best friend that he was upset that Darren would call him 'bub' without it meaning anything more than just a friendly tease, and that being the closest that Chris will ever get to being Darren's boyfriend.

" don't tell me nothings wrong Chris, I can see it, it's in your eyes, when you cry every time, that hollow look, and the way that you're smiling. That is the smile you wear when you try to hide, and I'm sorry if this upsets you but I know what your true smile is like, it's friggin' adorable, your nose and eyes scrunch up and it warms the air that envelopes everyone because it is a truly heart felt smile but this, this isn't you, well it is but its the shielded side of you and you're eyes are wrong. They usually sparkle brightly, and have a indescribably beautiful glow to them and that spark isn't there, they have just enough emotion in them to make it look real but its a practised look and you've perfected it over the 15 years that I've known you. It makes me feel like I've done something wrong, and that makes me feel incredibly sad because I thought you could trust me and, I don't want you to have to feel like you need to shield what you feel around me." Darren had started to become a little teary but not quite enough to actually cry during his rant.

* * *

_**how will Chris react and what challenges will they face together?**_

_**soooo... what do we think? please review and prompt and tell me what you thought :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY THERE MY FELLOW READERS AND WRITERS :) , I know it's a day early but I can't post it tomorrow so i thought i'd post today.**_

_**Okay to the first point I want to enquire about, who saw the leaked Klaine kiss for glee season five? I personally squealed, how did you react? Let me know, Iam very happy they are getting back together :) they are one of the only reasons i still watch the show, them and amber riley, who may i say, has an amazing talent.**_

_**I am still receiving prompts and plot twists, so if you have an idea for this story or possibly a prompt for another story you would like me to write, then let me know, either trough a review comment or a Private Message.**_

_**WARNINGS: Mention of gay relationships, so if you don't like gay relationships then leave, I mean you can read on but you then probably wont enjoy it. ALSO swearing and bullying.**_

_****__**PS: my version of Darren and Chris are much like their characters on glee but, will NOT be the same as Kurt and Blaine, although you may spot some similarities... oh and I've put a few quotes from the two actors into the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Characters :( SADLY ...BUT the plot is mine, if you prompt anything i WILL credit you :) **_

_**This is mainly fluff but also some angst.**_

_**ENJOY :) xxxx**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Darren lowered his gaze to the floor and shook slightly from the raw emotion his not so quiet outburst had called forward... wait did he just call Chris beautiful?... sure, Chris was attractive but ... did he really find him beautiful?... now that he thought about it, yeah Chris was friggin' beautiful and why had Darren only just noticed the way that his eyes lit up and how truly amazing that looked how much he wanted to see it more often and how he craved the sensation of whitnessing it when he was away? And as Darren thought over his little rant he realized he had not only called Chris beautiful but also 'friggin' adorable' he had said that his smile warms up the air and that his eyes were indescribably beautiful... did he really see him like that? Yeah, Darren decided, this is how he saw him and he can't believe he's only seen it now.

Chris was stood opposite him a little gob smacked and hugged his friend "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I didn't mean to." he pulled back and wiped imaginary tears from Darren's face and then proceeded to talk "how about we go to see a movie tonight? Hmm? It will relax both of us and then we can talk after okay?" he bit his lip, yes they had gone to the cinema together before but, after that speech Chris started to consider that Darren could possibly feel something for him and it almost felt like he was asking Darren on a date.

Darren was a little surprised at the contact between Chris and him while Chris wiped away a tear, wait had he actually cried? He hadn't felt it if he had, but he had to wonder why Chris was biting his lip, don't get him wrong it was cute but he didn't understand why Chris was nervous, or at least why he seemed to be, they had gone to the cinema together before. What was so special about this time?

"sure boo, id love to" Darren said quickly after Chris looked like he was just about to take back the offer.

Had Chris picked up on all the things Darren had said or had he brushed them aside?

Darren was going to sit down and think about how he felt about Chris before they went to the movie... this was really confusing for him... was he gay? Bi? Or was it just a spur of the moment to call Chris all those things? But then again ALL those things were true about Chris... so it can't have been a spur of the moment thing can it? God this was so confusing, Darren was actually doubting his sexuality... he really needed time to think but that would have to wait, they needed to get to first period before the bell rang or they'd get into trouble.

Darren smiled as he looked around, the hallways had cleared and so he grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him towards their first class. The younger boy let out a shriek of surprise but laughed as their fingers laced together.

The dark haired boy stopped just before their class room and let go of Chris' hand "we don't want any trouble do we? I mean I'd gladly walk in there holding your hand but we need to be careful... I don't care for labels but that doesn't mean they don't or that the words they throw at us don't hurt... okay? I'm not letting go because I want to." he said reassuring Chris when he seemed like he was about to pull his walls back up, instead the brunette smiled and followed Darren into the classroom even if he was morning the loss of the weight against his own palm, that Darren's had created.

The taller tried to hide the flush that had spread across his face, just like the first time his friend had grabbed his hand and said that he knew a short cut. When he settled in his chair next to Darren he got out his notebook and started doodling little hearts, he didn't realize he was doing it until his curly haired neighbour looked over his turned shoulder dramatically and whispered right next to his ear "what 'cha doing?" Chris visibly shivered and the next thing he knew someone was making puking noises behind them "for fuck sake, I don't want to share a classroom with two fags who are obviously saying disgusting and gay things to each other" a voice grumbled, audibly behind them.

Darren stood up so fast his chair crashed to the floor and the entire room went silent while he retorted "Shut your fucking trap Tom! Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, it's not like it's a choice! Plus what are labels useful for anyway? I don't care that Chris is gay, he could be gay, straight, bi or a friggin' purple dinosaur! I wouldn't judge him on it because he is an amazing person! If you only had a fraction of the courage, intelligence, beauty, whit or personality that Chris possesses, then you'd get a lot further in life, and might actually manage to somehow pull that big head of yours out of your ass and realize that there is a lot more to life than labels! Chris is amazing and if you can't see that then that is your loss! And all of those hollow headed people who follow the same deluded train of thought!"

Darren hadn't realized he had started shaking violently and he had shouted a lot louder than he had intended, he picked up his bag and look his best friend in the eye apologetically before taking his arm and lead him towards the door of the class room. He stopped and turned to a still shell shocked class that still hadn't uttered a single sound of neither commencement nor disapproval "And if any of you ever call Chris a fag again, I swear I will do something about it!" with this he left the class room and slid his hand into Chris' "okay, were not staying in school today, I've had enough and I need to friggin' calm down"

Chris still hadn't said a word and Darren was starting to worry.

"I'm sorry if that upset you... please say something or I might actually die from the sheer nervousness I am currently battling " Darren whispered and looked down at the floor. The next thing he knew he was in Chris' arms and was being pressed to his chest "shhh... it's okay, and thank you, that was very brave of you but, can I ask you something?" the taller was gently stroking the others hair, as to soothe him.

The shorter only managed to nod while a few tears escaped his eyes. "d-did you m-mean what-t y-you said a-about m-me? About being beautiful, witty, intelligent and the other stuff?" he stuttered quietly

* * *

_***crawls out from the corner I was hiding in* don't hate me for ending there... cliff hanger :) soooo what did you think? let me know what you thought in a review I would be very grateful for. :) I will see you on friday when i post the next chapter :) xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there,**_

_**today I started my new school.. and guess what, one of the school houses is called ANDERSON as a fangirl I obviously freaked out... anyways, I'm now at my tenth school and I know I should be used to changing no but still, it's scary. Plus I'll be doing my GCSE's this year... it's scary that I'll be going to college next year and the rest of my life depend on these next 3 years ... i made some great friends though :) anyways, now that i have positively bored all of you I will continue with the story.**_

_**I am still receiving prompts and plot twists, so if you have an idea for this story or possibly a prompt for another story you would like me to write, then let me know, either trough a review comment or a Private Message.**_

_**WARNINGS: Mention of gay relationships, so if you don't like gay relationships then leave, I mean you can read on but you then probably wont enjoy it. ALSO swearing and mentions of bullying.**_

_**PS: my version of Darren and Chris are much like their characters on glee but, will NOT be the same as Kurt and Blaine, although you may spot some similarities... oh and I've put a few quotes from the two actors into the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Characters :( SADLY ...BUT the plot is mine, if you prompt anything i WILL credit you :) **_

_**This is mainly fluff but also some angst.**_

_**ENJOY :) xxxx**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Darren pulled back with disbelief written in a clear expression on his face "Chris I meant every single word of what I said, you are amazing and there is nothing wrong with you, and even if there was I would still accept you for who you are, now can we please get out of this rotten building that has managed to break us down in so many ways? It's a very depressing place that I don't think we need to spend more time than necessary in" Chris smiled brightly and nodded, entwining their hands again before heading to his locker to get the rest of his stuff, Darren did the same and then they left in Chris' car. Darren had taken the bus that morning, he had been too tired to drive due to a very late phone conversation with Chris, which is why he didn't understand how Chris managed to be this awake, _and beautiful _his inner monologue reminded him, with only 4 hours of sleep.

Darren was looking out side of the the cold and foggy glass window in Chris' car, they hadn't uttered a single word during the drive, they had both been too exhausted from the days events to engage in conversation. It wasn't like the silence was awkward, oh no, a situation with Chris could never get awkward or even boring; it was a comfortable silence they enjoyed together.

Darren decided to take this opportunity to clear his mind and focus on what he felt for his best friend. Sure Chris was attractive... screw that, he was beautiful, why had the curly haired man never realised just HOW beautiful his blue eyed companion was? Chris had perfectly shaped cheek bones and he was extremely fit in his form, he was slender and had a tiny waist, this complete with hips that could move in mysterious ways and broad, yet not too broad, shoulders and the most gorgeous hair and eyes. Chris' eyes would light up when he got excited and that would always inflict a warmth spreading around Darren's chest. He had originally thought he was only feeling the joy of seeing his friend happy but when he thought of said friend being happy he couldn't help but feel his heart jump a little. The scrunch of Chris' eyes and the way his cheeks would flush a light pink when he laughed was the most adorable thing he had ever seen and he had never felt like this about a girl... sure he had found girls attractive but somehow always compared them to Chris. He had eventually realised that no one could top Chris' form or blue eyes, that mixed with the soft brunette hair that Darren enjoyed, very much so, petting and running his fingers through.

Darren loved the fact that they could tell each other everything and would literally fall asleep together without it being weird. Usually they would be watching a film at Darren's in his room and they would just fall asleep after a while because it was so comfortable and welcoming, Chris with his head gently rested on the older boy's chest as said boy had his arm wrapped around him protectively. Over the years Darren had become more and more protective of his best friend and it showed in the simplest ways such as at these times, how Darren would almost shield Chris from the outside world. They would sleep and seek comfort in the others touch. Chris' head would rise and fall with every soft and subtle breath Darren would take and this would be their perfect little moment where they just didn't give a damn and could let all of those hideously thick walls that they would put up in public fall and just be themselves, together, always together. This is how they had grown to know each other inside and out and this is how it would hopefully stay forever.

Darren smiled at how close and intimate his and Chris' relationship was... he almost wanted more... wait... did he like Chris the way he was supposed to like girls? Now that he thought about it it seemed so obvious... even when he had girlfriends he would always think of what his friend would say in the situations he was sadly not involved in. He would always feel like something was missing and he knew now that that wonderful, heart warming and incredible something was... _Chris_.

Darren shot up as if he was a cautious dog who had heard an odd noise; Chris looked at him strangely and cocked an eyebrow "fall asleep and just wake up?" he asked, Darren looked a little lost for words, yeah that's kind of how it felt actually, as if he had been sleeping his entire life until now and had only just woken up to realize he was in love with his best friend... WAIT ... did he just say loved in his head... yeah he did and he guessed that was true. Yes Darren Criss was proud to say it, he was IN LOVE.

The curly haired boy who had just been delightfully enlightened ,and FINALLY brought to his senses, only nodded and smiled widely "yeah, something like that, yeah ,I guess you could say that was pleasantly accurate" he uttered quickly, still slightly out of breath from his realisation. Chris looked even more lost and confused "honey, you look like someone just told you that you were going to record an album with sir Tom Jones or Beonce! What's got your face lit up like the fourth of July? "

Darren started to panic, he couldn't tell him... not yet but Chris looked so cute and so clueless that he almost felt like he HAD to tell him... but he couldn't not yet at least; Maybe tonight after the movie. Yeah that's when he'll do it after the movie. "Errmmm y-you'll find-d out-t soon I-I g-guess" he stuttered, trying to find the words after his brain had just been frazzled. Darren was going to go all out tonight and try to woo Chris with all that he had... OH GOD what if Chris didn't feel the same? Oh god, oh god, oh god, what would he do? He didn't want to loose Chris over this... what could he do? He couldn't hide it could he? Would that be better? Oh god, he was such an idiot. Why did he have to fall for his best friend? Well... it wasn't really stupid or idiocy... it was just the fact that Chris was amazing and really, really attractive.

Darren was desperate to change the subject and looked curiously at Chris "sooo... what are we going to watch tonight?" and he had to chuckle at the flush on Chris' face "well... I really feel like watching a sappy and cliché rom-com... " Darren said to make Chris' choice easier.

Chris looked shocked and turned to look at Darren "y-you do? I kinda wanted to too" he looked away blushing, focusing his eyes back on the road, avoiding his friends gaze."I guess t-that's set-tled t-then?" he asked quietly and nervously. Darren just smiled and nodded "yes darling, that is decided, can we pick the most cheesy one so that we can laugh at just HOW cheesy it is? I really love doing that with you... it's like a guilty pleasure but, shhh don't tell" he said winking teasingly at Chris.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading :) I love writing about klaine/CrissColfer. I hope you enjoyed it and you will stay and follow this story, hope it's not too boring haha :) let me know what you thought in a review or Private Message :) xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! please don't shoot me for not updating on friday...**

**we only just got proper broadband and it wouldn't load until now... :/ anyways, im here now and that's good.**

**I hope you're not too annoyed at me... sorry again. some good news though, i made loads of new friends at my new school and i've decided to audition for the school musical ... WE WILL ROCK YOU! ... I'm hoping to get scaramouche but to be honest, there are soooooo many talented people at my new school, i doubt i'll get it, but wish me luck :) or break a leg. ANYWAY now that i have finished rambling about my not so interesting life ill get on with the story.**

**WARNINGS: mentions of homosexuality... ( if you don't like the gay community ... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?) and just cute fluffyness.**

**Disclaimer: i still don't own them, they're on my christmas list but i don't think I'll get them.**

**NOW ENJOY xx**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Later that day Darren was getting out of his car and practically skipped up the drive way, he had prepared a spectacularly incredible evening. But Chris would have to find out, the sheer spectacular that this evening was going to be, later. He gently rattled the knuckles of his callous,guitar playing hands against the tall wooden door that sealed the Colfer household off from the very unpleasant outside world.

An almost mumbled rumble of foot steps from behind the door made him smile, Darren absolutely loved this family and yes, he had spent many hours of his spare time here, just as much as they had spent a lot of time at his. Hannah very much loved to spend her time with Chuck and this meant that Darren and Chris would be in Darren's room, Hannah and Chuck would be in Chuck's room and their parents would enjoy the comfort of the red couch in the, beige painted and carpeted room. That carpet was the softest thing the curly haired boy had ever experienced, it was always the most comfortable place to sit and he would gladly sit on the carpet rather than the couch most times. And WHY for the love of god was this maniac thinking about a carpet when he had the sappiest and most romantic evening planned for his best friend and crush and was currently waiting outside said crush's house? Darren's mind really had a mind of it's own, wait that didn't make sense either, oh well not everything could make sense could it?

Darren was pulled out of his thoughts when Chris opened the heavy and noiseless door, he was dressed in black skinny jeans that hugged his legs like they had been sown on, a grey t-shirt that made the blue of his eyes come forth and, a black waist coat that finished off the look and showed off the form of Chris' chest and body. Darren was a little speechless, he too was dressed nicely, in black skinny jeans, a white top and his black suspenders and bow tie. He couldn't spare any time thinking about what he himself looked like though because his breath was caught in his throat at the amazing view in front of him "wow, you, you, just, _wow_" this was all that Darren managed and that was a lot more than he had actually trusted his useless brain to come up with. Yet to Darren's delight, Chris seemed to be having the same problem as he only stared and then smiled brightly behind the bright flush of red that had covered his cheeks from Darren's comment "t-thank y-you" he whispered "and you" with that he took the shorter man's arm and walked with him to the car.

Chris was a little confused... so was this a date? Because it sure felt that way... or was it just Darren being nice? '_What are you thinking Darren is STRAIGHT, how many times do you have to forget that? If you want ,just go with it but, this'll be as close as you get to actually going on a date with him. Stop kidding yourself' _his inner voice had reminded him. But dapper as he was, Darren smiled at him and led him to the car that his years saving had bought him. It was a really nice car and as Chris reached for his door handle he heard a voice stop him from behind. A much more tanned hand replaced his own and a soft voice spoke "what kind of a gentleman would let his guest open the car door for himself?" Chris only blushed and got in the car before Darren gently closed the door behind him and sprinted around the front of the car to enter it himself. Soon enough the older boy was sitting at the steering wheel and was starting to drive while humming a familiar tune. Soon this tune became words and Chris let himself sway to the music.

_**Whenever I'm alone with you,**_

_**you make me feel like I am home again.**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you,**_

_**you make me feel like I am whole again.**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you,**_

_**you make me feel like I am young again.**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you,**_

_**you make me feel like I am fun again.**_

Chris smiled and felt just how true those words were for himself, Darren always made him feel better about himself and seemed to complete him perfectly. And the song made Chris wonder could there be a double meaning? Was it just a friendly cheer up? Was it a heart-felt message? DID HE MEAN IT?

_**However far away, I will always love you.**_

_**However long I stay, I will always love you.**_

_**Whatever words I say, I will always love you.**_

_**I will always love you.**_

Chris tried to search Darren's face for emotions that could make him worry but all he could see was love, and possibly a little sadness, but that seemed to be suppressed by the pure love and adoration oozing from Darren's face.

_**Whenever I'm alone with you,**_

_**you make me feel like I am free again.**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you,**_

_**you make me feel like I am clean again.**_

_**However far away, I will always love you.**_

_**However long I stay, I will always love you.**_

_**Whatever words I say, I will always love you.**_

_**I will always love you.**_

They had reached the movie theatre and Darren stopped the car, he turned slightly in his seat and looked Chris in the eyes while singing the last parts of the song. He was pouring all of his emotions into his voice, portraying the fear of his feelings not being returned, yet the passionate, raw and wild feeling of love that had taken over Darren's body since his realisation, all of this, he poured into his performance, he sang his heart out and took Chris' hands in his.

_**However away, I will always love you.**_

_**However long I stay, I will always love you.**_

_**Whatever words I say, I will always love you.**_

_**I'll always love you.**_

_**I'll always love you.**_

_**I'll always love you.**_

_**I will always love you.**_

Darren smiled brightly at Chris and let go of his hands, stepping out of the car and opening Chris' door for him. Darren had pre booked their tickets, so he had a printed out version of them already, this would avoid Chris trying to pay. Darren was trying to spoil Chris the way he should be spoilt and that should occur more often.

They headed in and this truly was the sappiest film of all time, rather than snuggling together, the couple laughed at most of the obvious clichés and either neither noticed or they didn't mind but their hands had slipped together and entwined, during the film so that when they left, they were still together.

When they had excited the building Chris was heading towards the car but stopped when Darren was tugging him into the opposite direction. "where are we going, you know your car is that way right? I mean you forget song lyrics yeah but I didn't think you'd forget where the only car in this car park was parked. Wow that's a tongue twister" he chuckled but was still confused "Darren, honey where are we going?".

* * *

_**soooo... what did you think? let me know via Personal message or review :) rememeber to favourite and follow :)**_

_**the song is "love song" by adele :) love her voice and i could imagine Darren singing it.**_

_**hope you enjoyed and i'll see you on friday :) xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEYYYYY, so i'm actually on time this time :),**_

_**i hope you didn't hate me too much :) **_

_**soooo... ihad a callback for a performance of we will rock you... i think i kinda mucked up my call back but lets just hope it goes okay... :/**_

_**i won't say too much today but i hope that you guys are enjoying my story and like the plot so far, if you have any prompts fot this or another story you would like me to write then, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? I'm always happy about prompts :) **_

_**WARNINGS: homosexuality and fluffy cuteness, you have been warned! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: i still don't own them so i know what'll be on my christmas list haha :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Darren shook his head playfully, "nu-uh not telling, you'll just have to find out" he pulled Chris' hand softly and lead him down the small path that was hidden by the usually bright green bushes but, through the lighting almost looked black. This path took them towards a secluded part of the beach that Darren had found a few years ago with Chuck while Chris was away for the weekend visiting his family out of town. Before his eyes, Chris saw the small midnight picnic that was laid out, appear. It made his eyes light up in that spectacular way that Darren had always loved, he felt like he was on cloud nine and his stomach was making somersaults.

The picnic looked beautiful, Darren and Chris had gone to the movies to laugh at the clichés but Chris couldn't utter a word, this was just amazing and now he knew why the people in the films never laughed, the sheer emotion of the moment was so delightfully overwhelming that you couldn't do anything but stare in amazement. There were small, hexagonal, blue lanterns sitting on a white and red chequered blanket on which a woven basket that Chris suspected contained food was placed. This was just amazing but, why was Darren doing this? They were still holding hands and it felt really nice but if this didn't mean anything special to Darren, Chris would surely cry himself to sleep tonight. Darren Criss would be the death of him, he would always forgive him and this was because he was just so drawn to him that he could never let go. If Darren knew about how he felt and was still doing this, he would really, really be upset. He took a breath and looked at his curly haired friend.

"Darren, this is beautiful, but why did you do it?" Chris asked, still staring at the picnic set out in front of him. "sit down and I'll explain... okay?" Darren said softly, guiding his crush towards the blanket. He crossed his ankles and gently let himself down on the piece of cloth that separated them from the sand, he didn't let go of Chris' hand and looked him in the eyes. "okay" he started, this was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. He would try his best but, this was very nerve raking. He hadn't quite figured out if he was gay or bi but he sure knew he wasn't straight.

"I did this because you're very, very important to me, and until this morning I hadn't realised just how important. The way tom spoke to you, just made me snap, I was so angry that someone could see you that way. You are amazing and I think I screamed that across the school." Darren blushed furiously but, he continued and stroked his thumb along the back of Darren's hand. "After that outburst I kinda' thought about what I really felt to say all those things. They were all true and when I realised that well... I ..." he was trying to find the words but couldn't, they seemed to be clogging his throat, like there was an over load. Chris could see the struggle in Darren's posture and squeezed his hand encouragingly. "sweety, take your time, it's fine just take a deep breath and try to tell me what's buggin' 'ya" he smiled and looked at the evening sea while Darren gathered his thoughts.

Chris really hoped this was going where he thought it was going. He really couldn't hope too much though, Darren had always been a hopeless flirt and Chris had often thought Darren was going to say he liked him but it had always been something else. He nervously tried to pass the time.

Darren nodded and inhaled deeply, following Chris' line of view. The sea was beautiful, not as beautiful as Chris but, the sun had set a few minutes ago but the pink and orange were still painting the usually blue sky. Illuminating it in the most beautiful colours. "I realised that I like you the way I was supposed to like my ex-girlfriends." he whispered and lay back looking at the stars, he wanted to see Chris' reaction but, he was too scared of rejection to look.

Darren closed his eyes in sadness when many moments had passed and he was yet to receive an answer, he sat up slowly and let a silent tear streak down his, now pale cheeks. "I get it" he whispered with a trembling voice, he got up so quickly that it gave Chris no time to react, the teary eyed, curly haired boy sprinted towards his car. When he finally reached this vehicle he rested a hand on the drivers door and clutched his stomach with the other, he felt sick, not just like nervousness sick but, really sick. He might have just ruined the friendship that had gotten him through school so far, he may have just lost a future with Chris by his side.

Darren started to tremble and let the tears finally flow, he let out a chocked sob as a hand steadied him before his legs gave way. The weak and crying boy was now in the arms of the man he had just left at the beach, the boy who could easily make any of his fears and nightmares go away. He held him close and cried into his shoulder.

When Darren had finished and gathered himself his slowly pulled back "Chris I can't loose you and if that means I have to push these feelings aside then I will, I'll do anything, except say goodbye to you. Anything for you to stay my friend, I can't loose you, I just can't." the last of his choked words turned into a quiet and pitiful whisper that was bearly audible but just loud enough to be heard by them man currently holding his weak and trembling limbs. He wasn't ready to loose his oldest friend.

* * *

_**dunn dunnnnn duuuunnnnnnnnnn :) *hides behind the laptop...* don't shoot me :) let me know what you thought :)**_

_**xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYY**_** GUYS...**_

_**so I didn't get the part I wanted but oh well, ill live. I'm still kinda depressed so some prompts, or reviews woul be lovely :) I watched the new glee episode love,love,love and that sure did cheer me up quite a bit, **_

_**WARNING IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED THAT EPPISODE THEN DON'T READ THE END OF THE AUTHORS NOTE**_

_**I'm happy that Klaine are back together and in a big way :) I love the proposal and the little speach from both blaine and burt... KLAINE IS ON BITCHES :) so glad they have more screen time and are getting married! woo... anyways sorry for the last chapter's ending, i hope this makes up for it and it didn't make you cry too much, so without further ado, have fun reading this chapter :)**_

_**WARNINGS: angst, fluff, gay relationships.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: i sadly do not own them but have started to trust ryan murphy with the plot of glee after that last episode.**_

* * *

**C****HAPTER 6**

Chris softly pulled Darren back into his strong and supporting arms and hugged him tightly trying to show just how much Darren meant to him. "Chris please, say something, please, I can't loose you, you mean too much to me and you have to be honest with me. If you hate me now then I'll leave but I can't loose you, I can't. And if staying your friend means trying to get over these feelings then so be umpff..."

Chris had tried to interrupt Darren multiple times during his crazy rant but his hazel eyed friend had obviously not heard the repeat of his name so, Chris did the only thing he thought would shut his friend up. A good old fashioned kiss, it would mean that Darren's mouth would be pre occupied so he wouldn't make a ranting fool of himself and it meant that Chris could show Darren that he didn't want Darren to hide those feelings but to embrace them in all of their glory.

Chris' tender lips pressed gently against Darren's and his arms slowly trained their way up his body and around the shorter man's neck.

The curly haired boy was shocked and silenced for that matter. He was standing really still until a few seconds of Chris kissing an un moving mouth Darren began to kiss back and he felt the brunette smile into the kiss. Said brunette raised his hand to cup his friends cheek, wait were they friends or boyfriends? The taller decided that this needed to be addressed as soon as possible, after the have kissed some more obviously.

After a few more minutes of relishing in each others touch Chris pulled back "as much as I'd enjoy to continue this here I think we should move it back to the picnic, no one can see us there and we wont get beaten up" he whispered breathlessly from the kiss, they had moved so that Darren was pressed against the car and had his hands on Chris' hips while he clung to his face, kissing him like this kiss was the air that he needed to survive.

Darren grinned and took his hand, tugging him back to the picnic, he turned around and smiled at Chris before sitting down, pulling the still standing man next to him. "so... does that mean you like me back and I was being melo-dramatic and over reacting faaaaarrr too much?" he smiled a little guiltily. "yes to the first part but, trust me I would have reacted the same way, I just didn't reply because I was so shocked, I mean, I've liked you for so long now that I shut those feelings away and it took the stunned me a while to react because I had never imagined, okay so I had imagined it but I never thought it would come true, I'm sorry I didn't respond more quickly" Chris replied and gave Darren's smiling lips a quick peck.

"so what does this make us, boyfriends?" Darren asked a little scared, even though he was 90% sure that that was the case. "well, if you think it's that easy Mr. Criss, you're going to have to re think your plan because I'm not that easy to convince, as you know very well Mr. Criss but... if you actually ask me out I might consider it" he said teasingly while Darren laughed loudly. "okay..." he cleared his throat and took Chris' hands while staring deeply into his eyes "Christopher Paul Colfer, will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?" he asked, making it sound almost like a marriage proposal.

His friend smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him but, right before he reached Darren's puckered lips he whispered a soft but loving "yes" and then kissed him again to conclude the conversation.

Darren sighed loudly and happily, he was so glad this was happening. He had felt so sad when Chris hadn't responded, he had felt so devastated like his entire world had crashed down ontop him and he couldn't do anything about it, for the first time in Darren's life he had felt completely helpless, and the curly haired boy made it his job ,to be in control of everything, he tried to be as organised as possible and he didn't like it when horrible things were happening and he couldn't do ANYTHING to stop them. He didn't think anyone liked to feel that way, it was horrible and as he had thought earlier, he had never felt this helpless, useless or even afraid.

He lifted his hand to Chris' face and cupped his cheek as he tried to breath through his nose, the lack of oxygen was starting to get to him but, that could wait, at least for now. The hazel eyed boy knew that it wouldn't be long until they had to separate to start properly breathing but who could blame him for not wanting to stop this magical moment because one of his basic human needs needed attending? God, everything sounded wrong to Darren, even in his head he was an immature little kid, well he did sometimes have the mental age of a five year old so he guessed that fit, right? He smiled against Chris' warm and gentle lips before slowly and VERY, VERY reluctantly pulling away.

Both of the teenagers tried to catch their breath as their hearts kept pounding rapidly, Chris hadn't realised just how out of breath he had been until now, as his lumps and heart worked hard to get the oxygen through his blood. He smiled softly at the ground before lifting his gaze to an also panting Darren and grinned widely, that was, WOW, even his brain wasn't able of forming normal or coherent thoughts because that kiss had completely jumbled up him mind. He lay back on the blanket and watched the starts, slowly appear above him. The shining lights seeming to come out from some sort of hiding and then shining so bright as if it was what they were vorn to do, well he guessed they kind of were.

Chris sat up when he heard an odd rustle from beside him, that doesn't sound like Darren moving on the blanket but when one of the candles was lit, followed by a handful more, he could see what had made the noise and had to chuckle to himself. OF COURSE, how could he forget? This was Darren he was with, the same old Darren who was now his boyfriend. Chris smiled to himself, even in his head the term made him smile, he had a boyfriend, a wonderful and beautiful boyfriend who was currently doing what he did 80% of the time, when he wasn't playing guitar or writing music, you could find him like this... surrounded by ...food.


	7. Chapter 7

_**hey guys, **_

_**sorry for the late update... i kinda fell asleep last night before uploading it, thats what you get for watching glee over and over :) i also watched kick ass two last night and only just realised that aaron taylor johnson, who plays kick ass, also played robbie in 'angus, thongs and perfect snogging', it took me a while to realise but now i have it's like, wait... how ... but okay... i see... but still... how? yehhhh, i have an odd mind. But that odd mind brought this story, and you guys seem to like it, if the view numbers are anything to go by. haha.**_

_**okay, i know the last chapter was a little angsty but then turned fluffythis is kinda purely cute :)**_

_**WARNINGS: homosexualitly, and seriously if you don't like that then what are you doing here? Cuteness that ill make your teeth get cavaties and loads of**_**"awwwwww" _moments._**

**_DISCLAIMER: i still don't own them, if i did, there would be only Klaine screen time, but meh, ryan murphy is doing a pretty good job right now._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Darren could feel Chris looking at him but, he didn't look up until he heard a light and really adorable chuckle that had been uttered by his very gorgeous boyfriend. He lifted his gaze and made the most innocent expression he could manage "what?" he said a little guiltily, he just couldn't stay away from food, Chris knew that, he would often be eating in class and had devoured at least 3 pizza's at their last sleep over. And he honestly didn't see how we didn't weigh 300kg, with the amount that he eats, it wouldn't be a surprise to wake up that heavy one day.

Chris smiled at Darren and then said "Nothing, can't I look at my gorgeous boyfriend, who is currently surrounded by food as per usual?" he grabbed a sandwich that contained some gouda, Chris loved gouda. He also grabbed one of the 6 chocolate mooses that Darren had packed. Knowing Darren, he will eat at least 5 of those so rescuing one for himself now wasn't such a bad idea.

When Chris had finished his food, Darren had eaten, three sandwiches, four chocolate mooses and was now opening the fifth." oi, greedy, do I get some of that?" Chris asked cheekily, with a face splitting grin playing on his lips. Darren looked up like a little kid that had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing and looked at him a little guiltily "I can't help it if I get really hungry, not all of us can survive on a slice of toast a day". Chris opened his mouth in shock" I don't just eat a slice of toast per day, gimme some of that" he said while trying to grab the pot Darren was grasping tightly. Darren chuckled and held it above his head "you are not having any, this is all mine" he said and gestured up towards the pot with his head, Chris got up onto his knees and tried to grab the pot but before he knew it the pot had been emptied into Darren's mouth. Chris pouted and sat back down, taking both cupcakes, leaving none for Darren and started to eat the icing off the top.

Now it was Darren's turn to pout, though Chris ignored him and continued eating the cup cakes and inwardly grinned at his evil ways.

Chris continued eating the delicious dessert until two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him down onto the ground, the sudden movement made him drop the cake and it landed in the middle of his face. He quickly turned in Darren's arms and half growled "you are _so_ going to pay for that!" before taking the other cup cake and smearing it around the shorter man's face "there, even" he said triumphantly but the other didn't seem to agree as Chris was quickly turned onto his back and straddled by Darren, who's hands were now tickling him evilly, eliciting screams and choked giggles from the man below him.

"please Darren, stop, _STOP!" _he pushed out during un controllable fits of giggles and trying to regain his breath. The plea's seemed to have been heard and soon Darren was stopping and leaning down to kiss him gently, and tasting some of the icing that was still covering Chris' face. Chris soon melted into the tender kiss and wrapped his arms around Darren's neck and started to play with the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

When they had finally re-gained their senses they pulled apart and lay down, Chris resting him head on Darren's chest while he gently stroked his back, this was heaven, Chris thought, right up until the wind started to pick up and a cold and wet drop landed on his nose. He gently lifted his head and looked up at dark and menacing clouds, that had very quickly replaced the beautiful stars that had originally been in their place.

Both Darren and Chris quickly got to their feet and collected the things from the picnic while the cold and pounding rain drenched them from head to toe, when they had finally collected all of the wrappings and the blanket and had shoved them into the picnic basket, they ran, hand in hand, back to the car and only let go of the comfort of each others hands when they had reached the vehicle and needed to get in on their sides of the car.

Inside the warmth and comfort of the metal frame, they both slowly looked at each other and then burst out laughing, they had been drenched completely and were very cold but they just couldn't help themselves, they just found this too cliché and funny. When they could finally controll their outbursts of laughter they wiped their cheeks to remove the tears from the uncontrolable reactions and slowly calmed down until they were sliming adoringly at each other.

"lets go home" Darren uttered and turned on the ignition,Chris nodded next to him in agreement and watched the rain paint all different kinds of pictures on the windows, at one point Chris could have sworn a heart appeared but that would be mad, right? He continued to watch the rain drops paint the window with their glittering patterns, then to be wiped away by the long, black windscreen wiper, just to re-apear a few seconds later. This continued on until they had reached the outskirts of the town, at this point a soft hand found his and brought his safely back down to reality.

He smiled over at Darren and squeezed his hand gently, knowing Darren, he hadn't come out to his parents yet, but seeing as they often had sleepovers and that the criss family knew that Chris was gay, they never seemed to mind, so as long as they acted the same way everything would be okay. And if they suspected anything, he would be there to support Darren and help him through this difficult phase of his life.

Chris listened to the mumbled rattle of gravel below the car and looked at the red-briked house and smiled over at Darren and leant over to kiss him before stepping out, onto the driveway of the Criss house hold. He closed the door of the car and waited for Darren to step out too before kissing him on the cheek and taking his hand. They walked like this up to the front door, finaly under the shelter Chris looked deeply into Darren's eyes and then down to their hands "do you want to tell them now or do you need a little time?" he whispered, giving Darren the chance to decide. Chris could see the range of emotions swimming around in his eyes, they ranged from sad, to scared, from guilty to thankful and finally to adoring and loving. "ill be here the entire time" Chris whispered into Darren's ear ad slowly pulled back and once again giving Darren the room to decide. Chris was very surprised when Darren reached for the door nob but didn't let go of his hand, Darren was a lot braver than he himself had been at this stage in his life. Darren wasn't so affraid.

Darren wasn't affraid like he had been, he wasn't affraid of being outed by his family, or dissapointing them. He wasn't affraid of what Chuck would say and do, he was willing to risk a massive list of important things, that had been a great big list of Chris' only things at the time that he was about to come out, just so that he can be proud and show that he loved someone. Chris only just realised that he had said _'loved'_ in his head and it made him smile widely.

* * *

_**soooooooo... slight cliff hanger there, not a major one but yeah. soooooooo, tell me waht you thought :) until next friday (hopefully, unless i fall asleep or my computer crashes, or my internet cuts out) xxx**_


	8. SORRYYYYYY :) back soon :)

Hey guys i'm really sorry about the wait, and it will take a little bit longer. i have a lot of things going on at the moment and i hurt my wrist a few days ago and can only just type again... so there will be about one more weeks wait... sorry, maybe a little longer due to course work, but i am happy to report that i have had over 2,500 visitors now :) hope you stick with me :) -L xxx


End file.
